


The Virginia Woolf Complex

by dr_mrs_vandertrampp



Category: All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989), Literary RPF, To the Lighthouse - Virginia Woolf, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Hat, Hats, Misogyny, Moth - Freeform, Oedipal Issues, Superiority, alldogsgotoheaven, badwriting, brownandnice, endangered moths, idontknowwhatimdoing, iputonmyhat, manducablackburni, noparagraphbreaks, putonhat, someonehasblundered, virginiawoolfloveshats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_mrs_vandertrampp/pseuds/dr_mrs_vandertrampp
Summary: A brief journal entry from Virginia Woolf.





	The Virginia Woolf Complex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bjork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/gifts).



> Inspired by my strong distaste for To the Lighthouse

The doubt which is struggle with, on each and everyday to be exact, cripples my psyche to a degree to which - of course, only to an extent - to that in which I doubt my every move, from both writing to living an average life, is because I am a woman.

  
I put on my hat, leave each day for fish and chips, and I go. I put on my hat. I put on my hat. **_I put on my hat bitch._** I am a woman, meaning that I struggle because men do not think women can be writers, yet the hypocrisy is astounding in this astute statement. If poetry makes the misogynistic male spirit quiver and shiver, then why am I frowned upon for being a woman and a writer? Someone has blundered - it seems to be every man that exists on the planet. Perhaps this is the end of all life as we know it, woman woman woman.

  
Moths. The Manduca blackburni is an endangered moth that flies from corner to corner of a window, because where the hell else can it go? Oedipal complex. I have written all of this remarkable literature, yet only three minutes have passed since I began.

  
I am a woman.

  
And now ten years have passed.

  
For you see, I am a female moth who believes in the Oedipal complex and is just trying to make it big in the world by publishing all of my friends’ works because I can and I have that kind of power. Someone has blundered. It is certainly not me. Excuse me, I’m Virginia Woolf and I should be using less paragraph breaks. For the rest of this page I will just talk more about how much I love moths, their beautiful wing structure, brown and nice. Moths do not blunder, for they are not integrated into a society which misogyny can exist. It’s like how one would expect all dogs to go to heaven, for dogs have no morals, and therefore cannot know if they have been truly good or bad; they exist only to serve their owners. The only imaginable instance in which a dog could go to hell would be when a dog eats a moth, for a moth is a sacred creature, stuck in a room of one’s own - the window! Such a window would leave me an option to escape… misogyny, don’t you think? But no, I have no time for such trifles as I, Virginia Woolf have more important things to do, like finishing my excruciatingly long novel in which absolutely nothing happens - except for the Oedipal complex and much blundering of young girls with Chinese eyes.


End file.
